Tu bin bataye
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after -Aakhri Chaunati...continuation of Aakhri chaunati -k din...


***EID MUBARAK* **to my friends - hope this EID bring happiness in ur lives…

**Author's note** - Set after **Aakhri chaunati…**

Continuation of my FF - **Aakhri chaunati **- ik din…

Written on request of **Dewdrop**…enjoy dear...hope u like it…

**Tarika's house 8 pm** -

Tarika nd Abhi meet after they escape from that blast with other team members…though they meet in afternoon at bureau dn enjoy their lunch given by ACP…but they need sometime alone…to celebrate their happiness of being together again…

Abhi rings the door bell…Tarika opens the door…

**Abhi** smiles - hello Tarika…

**Tarika** looking low - welcome Abhi…ander aao dn he came inside…she closes the door…

**Abhi** moving towards sofa dn sit there…

**Tarika** moving towards kitchen - main soft drink laati hu Abhi…

**Abhi** - Tarika…sirf plain water plz…Tarika smiles…Abhi look at TV where a movie was running…he pick the remote up nd changes the channel…

**Tarika** bring water dn give it to him…he hold the glass nd drank water… Tarika sit beside him…

**Abhi** thinking - _Tarika itni dari hui kyu lag rahi hai…shayad wo sab yaad karke pareshaan hogi…poochta hu kya baat hai…_nd he looks at her…

**Abhi** - Tarika…tum…tum theek ho?

**Tarika** smiles - haan Abhijeet…main bilkul theek hu…

**Abhi** smiles too nd trying to find out whats wrong with her - aaj…aaj bureau mein achha laga na…than become serious sab…sab kitne khush the…

**Tarika** serious tone - haan Abhi…hum sab maut ke mooh se nikle hain…jo bhi hua…kisi ko bhi umeed nahin thi ke hum phir se kabhi dobara…nd she stop…with heavy throat…

**Abhi** look at her - Ta…Tarika…main…main jaanta hu tumhare dimaag mein is waqt kya chal raha hai…lekin… plz… is…is waqt wo sab yaad mat karo plz…dn he look at Tarika who still look in shock…looking towards wall he forward his hand dn hold her arm…

**Tarika** came out with jerk - haa...haan Abhi…she move behind placing her trembling hands on sofa…

**Abhi** move bit close to her - relax relax Tarika…kya hua hain…

**Tarika** look at him with wide open eyes - wo…wo Abhi…

**Abhi** trying to divert her mind - are yaar main tumse milne aya hu aur tum pata nahin kiske khyaalon mein khoyi hui ho…

**Tarika** smiles a bit - m…m sorry Abhi…wo…looked scared…nd she get up…coffee banau Abhi…pioge…abhi banati hu…nd she move towards kitchen…pour milk in pan…thinking something…trying to ignite the flame but it did not ignite nd she was pressing knobs continuously…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes dn move towards her…

Suddenly it ignites with a bigg blow of fire…Tarika scared like hell…

**Tarika** shouts holding pan in her hands - ahhh…aaagggg...and pan fall from her hand…she move behind with jerk stop with shelf …throw some cups nd spoons on floor that was placed on shelf - Abhi bachhao plz… Abhijeet bachhao…

**Abhi** shocked from her unexpected behaviour and immediately turn off the flame nd move towards her…trying to hold her trembling hands -shhhhh Tarika relax…relax…kya hua… hain…

**Tarika** calm down bit nd looking towards flame - Abhi…wo…wo aag…

**Abhi** understands whats disturbing his jaan…he immediately cupped her scared face in his hands - relax Tarika…sab theek hai…tum…tum mere saath ho…dekho…hum dono phir se saath hain…maine tumhare paas baitha hu…chalo wahan baitho…nd they move towards living room…he make her sit on sofa nd give her water to drink…feels relax…

**Tarika** hold his hand with her rt. Hand - Abhi…abb mujhe koi dar nahin…plz…mujhe…

**Abhi** smiles looking into her eyes…place his hand on her shoulder dn wrapped his protective arms around her tightly…she feels relax and protective in his arms nd rested her head on his shoulder…hugged him back…Abhi rub his hand in her hairs…on her back to soothe her… separate after sometime…when she settles…

**Tarika** look at him - Abhi…m sorry…coffee bhi nai bana saki main… aur tumhe pata hai…maine kuch…kuch banaya nahin khane ko….m sorry…hum bahar khane chalte hain…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - _kahin Tarika ke dil mein dar to nahin baith gya aag ko lekar…aise to theek nahin hoga…_dn he look at her nd pat her cheek softly - khana khane chalenge lekin thori der mein…abhi to mera coffee pene ka dil kar raha hai…chalo dono milkar banate hain…

**Tarika** - coffee?

**Abhi** - haan coffee…nd he get up from sofa…forward his hand towards **Tarika** - chalo gud girl…utho jaldi…

Tarika give him hand nd get up from Sofa…

**Abhi** smiles - are ye hui na baat…chalo dn they move towards kitchen…

**Tarika** looking at floor where pan dn milk was felt on floor - main mop leke ati hu…tum banao coffee…

**Abhi holding her hand** - are rehne do…main le ata hu…dn he brings mop nd clean the floor…looking at Tarika who was still stand like this…Abhi speaks - Tarika…karo na tum on…aur dhyaan se karna…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - haan Abhi…nd she tries to ignite by keep away far away…but didn't succeed…

**Abhi** looking at her through corners of his eyes…he place the mop on its place than wash his hands nd came near Tarika who was stand holding knob…he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind…

**Abhi** move his face close to her ear - jaan lagta hai coffee pilane ka mood nahin hai tumhara…nd he place his hand on her nd turn on the flame…

**Tarika** shouts when turn on - A…Abhiiii nd flame she turn her face towards him immediately…

**Abhi** feel bad for her but still stand in same position - relax Tarika…kuch nai hua….

**Tarika** scared tone - k…so…sorry Abhi…

**Abhi** - Tarika…tumhe aag…aag se dar lag raha hai…

**Tarika** place her hand on face nd burst into tears - haan Abhi…main jab bhi dekhta hu mujhe wahi yaad a jata hai…

**Abhi** turn her face towards him nd cupped her face nd wiped her tears - Tarika…relax…wo sab ek bura sapna tha jo abb khatam ho chukka hai…aur plz apne dil se is dar ko jitni jaldi ho sake nikaal do…kabhi bhi dar ko apne aap par haavi nahin hone dena chahye…nai to zindagi bojh ban kar reh jaati hai…nd he place his arms on her shoulders dn wrapped around her neck…look into her eyes - aur main apni nazook si jaan ko kaisa dekh sakta hu kisi bojh tale dabe huae…

**Tarika** feel relax sobbing - haan Abhi…shayad…shayad tum…tum theek keh rahe ho…main kuch zyada hi dar rahi hu…nd she wipe sweating from her face…

**Abhi** pat her cheek - ye hui na baat…that's the spirit…

**Tarika** coming back - tumhe pata hai tab se maine kuch cook nahin kiya…bahar se hi mangwa rahi hu khana…

**Abhi** - Tarika…to madam ye sab akele she rahi thi itne dino se…batana bhi zaroori nahin samjha tumne...

**Tarika** - m…m sorry Abhi…mujhe khud samjh nahin a raha tha… tum…dn she become emotional on remembering something - tum jaante ho Abhi…jab hame kidnap kiya tha wahan…wo…wo log hame drugs de rahe the…Kajal bechari bahut ghabra gyi thi…lekin Dr. Sonali aur main thore hosh mein the…hamne use sambhala…aur main…main bhi drugs…nd tear fall form her eye….

**Abhi** thinking - Tarika _kitna dar rahi hai abb bhi wo sab yaad karke…_dn he cupped her face again - its ok Tarika…lekin abb tum promise karo ainda kuch bhi ho…koi bhi dar ho tum mujhe zaroor bataogi…yuhi akele nahin sahogi…

**Tarika** smiles - I promise Abhi…

**Abhi** - lekin main tumse naraaz hu Tarika…

**Tarika** narrow her eyes - naraaz ho…kyu?

**Abhi** - Dr. Sonali keh rahi thi aaj ke tumne mere liye kuch gift waigra liya tha…

**Tarika** trying to be unknown - kaun sa…kaun sa gift Abhi…

**Abhi** disappointed - rehna do Tarika…tumhe nai samjh ayega…

**Tarika** hold his arm nd push herself towards him - nahin aya samjh mujhe…samjhao na Abhi…she speak rolling her hand over his face…dn than move her face close to his nd about to kiss on his lips but Abhi stops her….

**Abhi** shocked on her behaviour - kya...kya kar rahi ho Tarika…

**Tarika** become senti - Abhi…plz mujhe mat roko…main tumhe mehsoos karna chahti hu…jitni der hum…hum Hd ke kabze mein the…main jaanti kya beet rahi thi mujh par…kitni door thi tumse main…mujhe kaise mein…mein...drugsss ke…drugs ke liye…dn she burst out…Abhi immediately hold tightly in his arms…

**Abhi** - shhh Tarika…relax…sab theek hai Tarika…he rub his hand on his back to soothe her…

**Tarika** feels relax…nd separate after sometime…

**Abhi** place his hand on her cheek - Tarika…chalo chalte hain…dinner…

Tarika looking at pan – lekin coffee…

**Abhi** - coffee next time…he move forward nd turn off the flame…dn they went for dinner…

**In restaurant** -

After dinner, Tarika remove something from her bag dn forward it towards Abhi - Abhi…ye…ye tumhare liye….

**Abhi** in happy tone - oh to aakhir paunch hi gya ye mere tak…dn he opens the gift box…it shocked to see - ye…ye kya hai Tarika…box was about to fall on floor but he managed to place decently on table without creating a scene there…

**Tarika** laughs like kids do after naughitness - sorry Abhi…nd she look at his scared face - awww… kitne pyare lag rahe ho tum aise…

**Abhi** showing - Ta…Tarika ki bachhi…bahut maza a raha hai darane mein…hain…

**Tarika** - m...m sorry…achha ye lo…she removes other small box - ye raha tumhara gift…

**Abhi** not taking the box - na...nai main nai loonga abb…

**Tarika** puppy eye look - Abhijeet plz…I promise isme aisa kuch nai hai…

**Abhi** raising eyebrows - agar hua to…

**Tarika** - to jo saza doge manzoor…

**Abhi** holding gift - achha ye baat…phir to main chahuga zarur kuch aisa hi ho isme…he speaks with naughtiness in his voice…

**Tarika** blushes nd look around…

**Abhi** - theek hai…abb…ab main kholne laga hu ise…hain…dn he place that gift box away from him dn trying to open its top slowly…bit scared…

At same time waiter place two ice-creams on table…dn then left…

This time shocked with happiness…

A cute small teddy pop up saying - I love u…I love u…I love u…dn all start to look at them nd smile on looking at each other…than busy in their dinner…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows…face delighted on see this…nd his eyes filled with tears…Tarika too happy to see innocent smile on his face…

**Abhi** looking at Tarika - ye…ye…itna pyara sa…

**Tarika with smile** - achha laga na…

**Abhi** - bahut achha…nd then he place it on table…waise agar pehle jaisa bhi hota to…mujhe mauka mil jata…dn look into her eyes with shararat…

**Tarika** blushes - A…Abhi tum bhi na…

**Abhi** changing topic clearing his throat - ahemmm…ice-cream khao… _**thandi ho rahi hai…**_

**Tarika **narrow her eyes- tum kya garma garm ice-cream khate ho Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - haan…mera matlab hai nahin…dn he stop…with anger look on his face…

**Tarika** - ok ok…sorry…joking…dn she remove another box from her bag nd place in front of him - ye lo Abhijeet…

**Abhi** narrow her eyes nd than look at her purse - tum ladkiya bhi kamaal karti ho…itne nanhe se purse mein kya kya chupa rakhti ho…jaise ko magician apne jhole mein se kya kya nikalata rehta hai…khatam hi nai hota…hain…nd than become serious on see anger on Tarika's face - bas itne hi hai ya aur 1-2 boxes bhi hain…

**Tarika** showing anger - Abhiiii…

**Abhi** - ok ok sorry…nd he opens the gift box nd happy to see that - oh ye…dn he remove branded watch from box…

**Tarika** smiles - achhi lagi…

**Abhi** - bahut achhi…dn he wrap it on his rt. Wrist with help of Tarika dn than look at watch - ab ye hamesha mujhe tumhare paas hone ka ehsaas dilate rahegi…

**Tarika** narrow her eyes speak in sad tone - iska matlab tum waise mujhe apne paas mehsoos nai karte…

**Abhi** - are…are nai nai Tarika…tum to mere dil mein rehti ho…ye…ye to bas…aise…aise hi _dialogue mara tha yaar_…

**Tarika** hide her smile - Abhi…its ok…dn they finish their ice-cream… after paying the bill they came out nd move towards parking lot…

**Abhi** move his car out dn Tarika sit inside nd they move towards their home…Suddenly Abhi stops car on side after sometime - are baap re…

**Tarika** narrow her eyes - kya hua Abhi…

_**Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen…Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahin**_

**Abhi** look at her face - Tarika…zara meri pocket mein haath dalna… mujhe lagta hai kuch hai…

_**Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen…Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahinnnnn….**_

**Tarika** scared - k…kuch hai matlab…

**Abhi** - are dekho na plz…

**Tarika** immediately put hr hand on his coat's pocket nd find something nd remove it outside nd than look at that - ye…ye kya…

**Abhi** smiles - ye tumhare liye Tarika…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi…ye mere liye…

**Abhi** showing anger - nai Dr. Salunkhe ke liye…are tumhare liye hi hoga yaar…

**Tarika** smiles - bigadte kyu ho? Nd she looks at gift with love in her eyes…

_**Meethi lagi…chakh ke dekhi abhi… Mishri ki dali…zindagiii ho chaliiii**_

Its was a gold chain with heart shape pendent where Abhi's dn Tarika's pictures inside…

**Abhi** raising his eyebrows - achha laga…

**Tarika** smiles - haan…bahut pyara hai…she she hugs Abhi - Thank you…

_**Jahan hain teri baahein mera sahil wahin…Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen**_

**Abhi** hugs her too dn than separate after sometime - pehna du…

**Tarika** blushes - haan…pehna do…dn she turn her face to other side moving bit close to Abhi…

_**Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahinnnnn…**_

**Abhi** hold her hairs dn place it on one side…she shivers on his touch on her back…he move his face close to her…put that chain in her neck…

_**Mann ki gali tu phuharoon si aa… Bheeg jaye mere khwabon ka kafila...Jise tu gungunaye meri dhun hai wahinnnnn**_

dn than kiss lightly on her back…she shivers again…dn than move her face towards him…blushes badly…

**Abhi** too blushes - ch…chalen…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - chalo…

_**Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen…Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahinnnnnn….**_

Abhi delighted to see Tarika happy…

**Abhi's POV** - Kitna dari hui hai Tarika…aur is se kahin zyada dara hua tha main…kidnap karke kis halaat mein rakha tha Tarika ko…us din jab Tarika ko ped se latke hua dekha aag mein…to… mere upar kya beet rahi thi main hi jaanta hu…kitna mushkil tha wo sab mere liye dekhna… aapni jaan ko is haal mein dekhna…asaan nahin tha mere liye bhi…kitna dari hui thi Tarika …kaise bachane ke liye keh rahi thi …nd he took sigh - lekin mujhe afsoos hai main use wahan se nai utaar saka aur kab behosh ho gya pata hi nai chala…lekin main khush hu ke Bhagwaan ne hame dobara mauka diya zindagi jeene ka…meri jaan abb mere paas hai…abb koi dar nahin….

**Abhi** starts the car nd move towards their home…she place her head on his shoulder holding her hand tightly…smiles on their faces with sweet memories of time they spent together in their hearts…

**Author's note** -

Guys I don't know u like it or not, iska koi logic banta hai ya nahin…m not gud at showing all this now…if u like that…plz review…nd thanks for reading this…


End file.
